


La notte delle maschere rosse

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: “Il vantaggio, Qi’ra, è che sono abituato ai tradimenti e alle menzogne. Con te, saprò già cosa aspettarmi.”
Relationships: Darth Maul/Qi'ra
Kudos: 6





	La notte delle maschere rosse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Night of the Red Masks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449051) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie)



> Scritta per l'evento di Halloween di We are out of prompt
> 
> Tema: Demone; Bottiglia; Sangue
> 
> Prompt: Star Wars - MauRa - "Lui era un mostro anche senza travestimenti"

  
Dathomir le fa venire i brividi ancor prima di mettere piede al suolo. La mente di Qi’ra si riempie dei racconti che i Vermi Bianchi di Lady Proxima usavano su Corellia per terrorizzare i bambini che non erano abbastanza svelti nel furto e nel taccheggio.

  
“Vi molleremo in strada, durante la Notte dei Morti. E vi faremo divorare vivi dalle creature che vivono nell’ombra.”

  
Il rosso della superficie di Dathomir risveglia in lei la paura e il disgusto all’idea di strade tinte del sangue dei bambini.

  
Dryden riderebbe di lei. Ma Dryden è morto. Lei l’ha ucciso. E non può più permettersi di schernirla.

  
Atterra al punto concordato ricordandosi che l’Alba Cremisi non permette debolezze. Quando il loro capo le ha svelato il suo volto, lei è rimasta impassibile di fronte all’ologramma.

 _È solo uno zabrak,_ si è ripetuta. _E quelli sono solo tatuaggi. Non è una creatura vomitata da qualche inferno. È un uomo._

Non ha tremato neppure quando lui ha acceso una spada laser scarlatta per intimidirla. In quei giorni tumultuosi nessuno crede più nella Forza e nei suoi adepti, anche se le voci e i sussurri insistono sul fatto che il bieco Darth Vader, braccio armato e discepolo dell’Imperatore, sia un Sith e non faccia nulla per nasconderlo. Ma il suo nuovo capo non è un Sith e armi come quella possono essere acquistate al mercato nero. 

  
Qi’ra sa di essere sotto esame. Scende dalla nave mantenendo una postura altera, aiutata dai tacchi degli stivali che compensano la sua statura non eccezionale. Osserva per un attimo i gruppetti di persone vestite di rosso e con maschere bestiali sul viso che si muovono tutt’intorno ignorandola. Deve trattarsi di una sorta di celebrazione locale. 

  
Uno speeder a due posti le plana davanti guidato da un twi’lek dalla pelle rossa.

  
_C’è qualcosa che non abbia questo colore, qui?_

  
“Il capo ti sta aspettando” le dice senza troppi preamboli e degnandosi appena di guardarla in faccia.

  
A Qi’ra la cosa va benissimo. È lì per affari e non per socializzare con i sottoposti.

  
Sale sul mezzo senza dire una parola. In ogni caso, ha con sé armi nascoste in posti che la mente più scaltra non potrebbe neppure immaginare.

  
…  
…  
…

  
_Maul_.

  
Non che lui si sia presentato. Le hanno detto “Maul è di cattivo umore. Odia queste celebrazioni. Quindi cerca di non innervosirlo.”

  
Qi’ra non si pone il problema. Non ha intenzione di dire una sola parola di troppo.

  
La roccaforte dello zebrak è scavata nella pietra nera delle montagne e la stanza in cui lui la riceve è cupa come il resto e rischiarata solo dal riverbero di luci basse alle pareti.

  
“Benvenuta” le dice l’uomo dall’aspetto di demone con una voce che ricorda il sibilo di un serpente. 

  
Ha fatto imbandire una lunga tavola, anch’essa di pietra scura e lucida e Qi’ra si accomoda alla sua destra, senza staccare gli occhi dal suo nuovo capo, seduto con le mani incrociate davanti al viso.

  
Non sa nulla di lui, ma prenderà le sue informazioni. Non le piace giocare in svantaggio. Lui le versa da bere un corposo liquido rosso da una bottiglia dalla foggia bizzarra. La bevanda stilla dal collo ritorto goccia a goccia e il ticchettio si insinua nelle sue orecchie come se volesse ipnotizzarla.

  
“Così… Dryden Vos è stato tradito e ucciso…” sussurra Maul come se sapesse benissimo che lei ha mentito. Qi’ra resta sulla difensiva ma continua a mostrarsi tranquilla. 

  
“Cos'è?” chiede, indicando il bicchiere.

  
“Una bevanda amata dalle Sorelle della Notte, un tempo. Le aiutava a connettersi con il Lato Oscuro della Forza. Stasera… celebriamo la loro memoria e piangiamo l’anniversario del loro massacro.”

  
Qi’ra non ha idea di cosa stia parlando, ma ora può dirsi quasi certa che quell’uomo abbia un legame effettivo con l’antico culto della Forza. Non che la cosa le interessi. Lei è sempre stata un tipo pragmatico. Le faccende religiose non la sfiorano nemmeno.

  
“Quindi, se lo bevo, mi trasformerò magicamente in un Sith?” chiede ignorando l’espressione di rabbia fugace che appare sul volto tatuato di Maul. Butta giù il liquido simile a sangue in una sola sorsata. È corposo e piacevole.

  
“No. È solo un aperitivo” le dice lui mentre le punta gli occhi addosso. “Sei sfacciata, Qi’ra. Devo cercare di capire se è una cosa che mi piace. Cosa hai provato quando hai ucciso il tuo amante per prenderne il posto?”

  
“Dryden non era il mio amante ” gli risponde, confessando di fatto l’omicidio.

  
Gli occhi dello zabrak non la lasciano un secondo. “Allora devi essere davvero speciale. Perché ti ha scelta? Perché teneva tanto a te? Come sei riuscita a ingannarlo?”

  
“Dovresti chiederlo a lui. Se solo potesse rispondere…”

  
Il ghigno che compare sul viso dello zabrak è spaventoso. La mano di Qi’ra scivola automaticamente allo stiletto che ha agganciato sul fianco destro.

“Il vantaggio, Qi’ra, è che sono abituato ai tradimenti e alle menzogne. Con te, saprò già cosa aspettarmi.”

Un droide di servizio entra nella stanza e inizia a riempire i piatti di vivande.

  
Maul si alza da tavola e si avvicina a una finestra aperta sul fianco della montagna. Da fuori arrivano cori, musica e l’aria densa e calda della notte. Qi’ra riesce finalmente a osservare la sua figura. C’è qualcosa che non va. Si rende immediatamente conto che, dalla vita in giù, il suo corpo è completamente meccanizzato. 

  
Improvvisamente non si sente più in svantaggio. Maul è il frutto di tragedie e racconti. Di tradimenti, come ha sottolineato lui stesso. Lei gli estorcerà la sua storia, in qualche modo, e la userà a suo vantaggio. E, al tempo stesso, terrà i propri segreti per sé. Il mostro non è che una creatura spezzata che aspetta il colpo di grazia.

  
Qi’ra si riempie un altro bicchiere, poi inizia a mangiare senza attendere che lui torni al tavolo.

  
“Credo che andremo d’accordo, io e te. Entrambi usiamo espedienti per sembrare più alti.” Punta la forchetta verso i suoi arti meccanici. “Anche se io mi limito ai tacchi.”

  
Lui la fissa con l’espressione di chi vorrebbe ucciderla sul posto. Poi scoppia in una risata ruggente tornando a sedersi.

  
“Non durerai a lungo, qui” profetizza scuotendo la testa coronata di corna aguzze.

  
“Vedremo” risponde Qi’ra sentendosi finalmente a suo agio.


End file.
